Show Time
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: A show is going to start, but this is not your advradge show by far. What is this show, are any of the Harpers watching it or are they in the show? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Nick and or Nick's Nicky Ricjy Dicky & Dawn in anyway. This story was requested by **Fuller House Fan**

* * *

"Hello Guys and Girls Mask Wonder and Wonder Mask here. I know lame names but after fifteen videos we are not changing it. After all you want to see young teens doing it so there."

The two mask teens where already naked with their ski masks covering most of their faces with only their mouths showing. They were also wearing sunglasses so none of the horny views know who these kids wear. Luckily it was easy to tell who was the girl as Wonder Mask breasts were noticeable. The videos in itself was hard to get to being on the black web and all.

Even if someone dose find it they only get a very short free video of quick snippets of them messing around. It wasn't enough to get off on. Unless they watch the clip on a loop. That's where the money comes it to buy the full video(s). They go from "cheap" of fifteen dollars to the most expensive of two hundred dollars. The masked teens those pervs would pay anything to see this kind of action.

The two masked teens soon looked away from the camera and started to make out. Mask Wonder rubbing Wonder Mask's breasts. The making out stopped sbd Mask Wonder soon was sucking on those A cup breasts. Wonder Mask moaned as her breasts were being sucked on. Soon Mask Wonder had slid down Wonder Mask body and rubbed her pussy. Wonder Mask begging for more.

It did not take long for Wonder Mask to squirt all over herself and Mask Wonder After she finished squirting she went on her knees and sucked away at Mask Wonder five inch dick. He now was moaning as Wonder Mask sucked all of his dick. She was by far the best at sucking his dick.

She kept sucking faster and faster until the boy shot his load in which Wonder Mask swallowed most of it. She then turned to the camera and opened her mouth showing Mask Wonder's cum before swallowing it. She then reached over to turn off the camera. Mask Wonder and Wonder Mask removed their sunglasses and mask to real it was Dicky and Dawn.

The two smiled at each other and Dawn stood up from the chair and jacked off Dicky until he was back hard again. She soon slid his dick in her pussy facing him. She started to ride Dicky causing her small breasts to bounce. Dicky wasted no time in rubbing them as they contued to fuck. The two looked into their eyes and in no time they started making out.

It wasn't long until Dawn ended up squirting on both of them. This just made Dicky fuck faster and harder into his sister. Something Dawn just loves. Once Dawn squirted again Dicky was on edge and shot his load deep inside Dawn's pussy. The two made out once more before pulling out and got dressed.

A few days had passed before any of them got any alone time. Dawn went into the basement and put the mask and sunglasses on to start another video.

"Wonder Mask here showing you something wonderful."

Dawn showed four baseballs and smiled at the camera and started to juggle for a bit.

"That's not the wonderful part even if its impressive if I say so myself. I will make these baseballs disappear."

Dawn then leaned back exposing more of her pussy. She then lubed up one ball and slid it into her pussy. She was moaning in no time as it slid in to her. She soon did the same with the second ball. When it enters her pussy Dawn ended up squirting. After she finished she slid the third ball and then the fourth ball in which caused her to squirt again.

"I guess i'm missing something aren't I."

Dawn was away from the camera and came back with a baseball bat. "Don't worry the balls are still in me see."

Dawn then pushed one ball out at a time. Each time she moaned. She smiled showing off her attached out pussy.

"I bet you like that don't you? Then you will love this."

Dawn then took the top off the bat and slid in her pussy. In no time she was moaning and then started to squirt as she fucked herself with the bat. Soon Dicky was in the shot naked and hard.

"Look who is here to join in the fun. Mask Wonder. I think his ass should be stretched out a bit."

Dicky soon was on all fours and Dawn with the bat still in her pussy was rimming his ass while Dicky moaned. Dicky loved being rimmed by Dawn and as he was he was able to move the bat in and out of Dawn's pussy. Once Dawn squirted the bat slipped out. That's when Dawn stopped rimming Dicky and left from the shot.

While Dicky waited he aimed his ass at the camera and begin to fist himself. He enjoyed the feeling but it was a pain in the ass to do it with his arm and wrist getting tired easily. Dawn soon came back wearing a strap on with a ten inch dildo attached to it. They had a fourteen inch one but Squishy thought it was a chew toy. Dicky took a deep breath and got ready to be fucked.

Dawn went slow at first then picked up speed. Dicky ended up moaning louder as Dawn pounded away at his ass. While fucking her brother, Dawn reached over and was jacking off Dicky. This caused more moaning from him and it wasn't long until he shot his load on to the floor. Once Dawn pulled out it was Dicky's turn. Dawn was soon on all fours with the stap on still on as she was getting rimmed.

As Dicky was rimming her he removed the strap on and took off the ten inch dilldo off. He soon started to suck on it before sliding it into her ass. This caused her to moan and he soon made Dawn moan even more when he slid his own dick inside next to the dildo. Dawn really moand of having two dicks in her. One fake and one real.

It wasn't long until Dawn squirtrd onto the floor. This just made Dicky to fuck faster and harder into her ass. Dicky was quickly getting to the edge so he really fucked away at Dawn's ass. Soon he shot a massive load into her ass. After he finished, he pulled out and dawn showed her fucked hole with her brother's cum leaking out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
